Transformer Man
by halogenspock
Summary: A teenager somehow develops the ability to become characters from his favorite childhood cartoon: The Transformers.


_Yeah, I know this idea's is a bit cracky. Still, I'm not one to argue with the urge to write._

_This story is primarily based on G1, but may eventually incorporate other versions of the franchise._

* * *

**The recent past:**

Don jogged down the deserted country road, the light of the nearly-full moon guiding his steps. His supposed friends had thought it would be funny to leave him here since he hadn't fallen for their snipe hunt. At least he wasn't lost. Ten miles or so down the road to the highway, then another ten back into town. It was no sweat in a car, but a full night of walking on foot.

"Maybe those losers will come looking for me," he thought. "Let me walk for a while, then come back and get me. Idiots!"

Of course, the previously mentioned idiots had made sure to grab his cell phone so there was no calling Dad for a ride.

Walking was boring, so Don began singing. After running through several popular tunes, he started singing the theme songs to various favorite shows from his childhood.

After mangling the words to the theme from "Family Ties" and "Charles in Charge," Don decided to switch to cartoons.

MASK

Gummi Bears

Duck Tales

Galaxy Rangers

Thundercats

Silverhawks

Defenders of the Earth

Ninja Turtles

Pole Position

GI Joe

Transformers

"Transformers," Don chuckled to himself, "it sure would be nice to be able to turn into a car."

With that, an excruciating pain racked his body. Every part of Don's body hurt as he had never hurt before, as though every cell of his body were being turned inside out.

When the pain stopped, Don stopped and looked down. What he saw in the moonlight didn't look right. His body was metal, he had tires on his shoulders, and an Autobot insignia on his chest.

"What's going on?" he thought. "Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating?"

Suddenly, Don knew the answer. He was the Autobot Tracks! All the adventures he remembered seeing in the cartoon, Don also remembered as Tracks' memories. In addition, he also remembered Tracks' adventures in the comic books, which Don had never read!

"Somehow I'm Tracks," Don said. "I wonder if I can..."

The thought was interrupted when he transformed into Tracks' car mode, a Chevy Corvette. The transformation felt odd, though it seemed completely natural at the same time. At least it didn't hurt like when Don had become Tracks.

With a whoop, Don accelerated onto the road from the shoulder, his headlights illuminating the road before him. Suddenly, Don remembered that Tracks was one of the few Autobots who could fly in vehicle mode. With that, Tracks' wings and jet engines emerged and he took off from the road.

If driving seemed natural to the human-turned-car, flying seemed even more so. Don flew acrobatic maneuvers he never dreamed possible until he had a moment of panic when he realized that he might have lost the road. Fortunately, quickly regained his bearings. This must be some ability of his new form.

Don touched down not far from where he took off and transformed back into robot mode.

"I wonder if I can turn into any more Autobots." Don wondered. "What about Hound?"

Suddenly, his body was racked with the same pain as before, though it seemed somewhat less now that he was expecting it. Don recovered in an instant and looked down to see his altered form.

Don quickly transformed into his jeep mode and pulled onto the road once more. After a mile or so, Don remembered Hound's hologram generators and projected and image of a man sitting in the driver's seat.

After arriving back in town, Don found a deserted side street and transformed. Gritting his mechanical teeth, Don changed back into his human form. Anticipating the pain made it bearable, but only just.

Don walked over to the convenience store. There was still a payphone there. Removing some coins from his pocket, he called his cell phone.

Robby answered it tentatively.

"Robby, you idiot!" Don hissed into the receiver. "What were you morons thinking, leaving me out there? I'm at the Lightning Stop. Now come get me or I'm telling your mom what you did."

Don hung up the phone and waited. Within a few minutes, the gang of idiots pulled up in Sam's old Dodge.

"My phone," Don demanded.

Robby gave the demanded device to its proper owner. "You're not going to tell my mom, are you?" he asked.

Don laughed. "No, I don't think I will. You're just lucky I got a ride back into town."

The guys seemed relieved and didn't want to press the issue. Don was glad they didn't ask for details.

"I don't know where this power came from," Don thought. "One thing's for sure, I'm sure going to figure out what I can do.

* * *

**The End (for now)**

* * *

_I've had this idea for about fifteen years or so, but I never knew what to do with it. I don't know what else I'll do with this, but I felt the muse moving tonight._


End file.
